College Years, The
by Gothic Spook
Summary: Forget how all the Agents met! This is what I think it would be like if Doggett, Reyes, Scully, Mulder and a few other characters had all met in college and were living together in an apartment. Please Read and Review
1. First Days

The College Years  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_spook@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG to be safe  
Key words: DRF & DRR (eventually)  
Category: Is there a category for this? I guess pre-xfiles  
Summery: Forget how the agents met. This is what I think it would be like if the Doggett, Reyes, Mulder, Scully and a few other characters were in college together and sharing an apartment together.  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Property of CC, 1013 and FOX. Yada yada yada.  
Spoilers: none really  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just let me know  
Feedback: Love it_  
_  
Oh my god that has to be something like the tenth person we've interviewed as a possible roommate and so far there either nuts, strange or no fun what so ever'   
  
Fox Mulder stated his opinion. He and his room mates John Doggett and Dana Scully are trying to find the perfect person to share their large four bedroom apartment with, but was not having any luck.  
  
There's one more person then I quite' John said as the next applicant came in and sat down.  
  
Hi you must be Monica Reyes?' Dana asked  
  
Yes I am' She replied happily  
  
We're gonna ask you a few personal questions okay?' Monica nodded Do you smoke?'  
  
No'  
  
Do you do drugs?'  
  
Definatley not'  
  
Do you believe in extraterrestrials?'   
  
Mulder jumped in and every one just looked at him to see if he was joking but he was deadly serious.  
  
Yes'  
  
Do you believe in the paranormal?' he asked  
  
Yes'  
  
Okay well I don't know about the rest of you guys but she's the best so far'   
  
He stated and looked at John, he noticed that all he was doing was watching Monica with a slight smile.  
  
Well I agree, if you want the room is yours' Dana said  
  
Yes definatley yes'   
  
Why don't we show you around' Mulder said  
  
After a little tour around the apartment Monica learned that Dana and Mulder were a couple and shared one of the bathrooms and that she would be sharing the bathroom with John, who had yet to say a word to her. They all put in equal amounts of money in every week for shopping and they went shopping in two's. The next couple of days was spent with Monica unpacking all her belonging. The night she had finished packing they all decided to celebrate and have a night of chinese food, movies and of course no night would be complete without a couple of bottles of beer. They decided to talk as they ate their chinese food before they watched the movies.  
  
So Monica what classes are you taking?' Mulder asked. She was due to start the next monday.  
  
English, Physical Fitness, Mythology and Sociology' she told them  
  
Well John is taking English and we're both taking Physical Fitness, I'm also taking Sociology so we can both help you out with those classes, but it looks like your on your own with Mythology'   
  
Mulder explained to her, and she was happy that she wasn't going to be on her own for most of her classes.  
  
In Physical Fitness be careful, your the only girl taking that course and a lot of the guys in the class are assholes who don't know how to treat women properly...but if you need any help getting rid off them just say the word' John offered.  
  
That would be nice, thanks for the warning'   
  
She said as they finished eating the chinese and started playing the films, as the night went on they drank more and eventually all fell asleep where they were.  
  
Over the weekend Monica had gone to numerous job interviews and finally agreed to work at a bar about 10 minutes away, for a few nights a week. She learnt that John was quite an athlete he was quarter back of the football team, captain of the swimming and basketball team and also on the track team which she thought was impressive. Mulder was more the stay at home and research the paranormal and Dana was the book type. And Monica liked to think of herself as a mixture of all of the above.  
  
The weekend soon disappeared and it was time for Monica to have her first day at college. Her first lesson for Physical Fitness and was a little nervous at being the only girl. She changed into shorts and a tight t-shirt and went into the gym were she met up with John and Mulder. All of the guys stared at her and a few whistled as she was walking in.  
  
You'd think they'd never seen a girl before' Monica joked as she stood next to John and Mulder.  
  
Well your the only girl in this course so you better get used to it'   
  
Mulder told her. Just then the two teachers came in. Both of who were men *Just great* Monica thought.  
  
Okay we're gonna pick up where we left off at some self defence'   
  
As the teacher was explaining the proper ways on fighting Monica was listening fully when she felt a hand go around her stomach and another hand squeezing her ass.  
  
Wanna partner up with me honey, I wont hurt you?' A voice said.   
  
Might wanna get your hands off of me' Monica whispered.  
  
No I don't think I wanna'  
  
Suit yourself'   
  
She said a second before she whirled around kneed him and punched him in the nose. Every ones attention turned on the two of them.  
  
You stupid bitch!' he said as he covered his now bleeding nose with one hand and his sore crotch with the other.   
  
He made a move to grab her but was stopped by John and Mulder.  
  
Hey! If you ever lay a finger on her again, you'll have to answer to us got it?' John told him.   
  
Monica looked at him with gratitude. The guy instantly backed off at the sight of John and Mulder. John turned to Monica.  
  
Do you wanna partner up with me?' he asked softly  
  
Yes please' Monica answered.   
  
All lesson they spent practising self defence. Monica was glad that she took self defence in Mexico. She knew she'd need it. The lesson went by quickly, as they practised self defence moves John and Monica talked and learned more about each other, which was nice.  
  
Her next lesson was Mythology, she was beyond scared because she didn't know anyone. She walked into the door and stopped a few feet in, looking at everyone, who all had friends in the class and were talking to each other. She didn't know what to do.  
  
I'm guessing your the new girl all the guys are talking about'   
  
A male voice said, she turned around and looked at the sight before her, he had blonde hair, had a great shape and was gorgeous.  
  
Is it that obvious?' Monica asked.  
  
No, only to me, every one else is busy talking. I'm Brad Follmer by the way' He held out his hand for her. She took his hand and shook it.  
  
Monica Reyes, nice to meet you' she smiled.  
  
Listen if you want I can help you with the class, you know catch up on work, help you out when your stuck maybe over a pizza and a movie' he suggested  
  
Are you asking me out?' Monica hoped  
  
Yes, so what do you say?'  
  
I'd love to' she smiled.   
  
They didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes, they just smiled at each other. It was the teacher who interrupted them.  
  
Will you two please control those hormones and take a seat' he told them and they did, sitting next to each other.   
  
Through out the lesson Brad helped Monica where she was stuck and they also talked about each other and got to know one another. After the lesson ended neither Monica or Brad had any more lessons for the day, but decided to go to the cafeteria and have lunch, once they had there food on their trays they looked for a place to sit down. Monica saw John and Mulder waving her over.  
  
Friends of yours?' Brad asked.  
  
There my roommates, I just moved in with them and another girl last weekend. Do you want to sit with them or find somewhere else?' She asked.  
  
Lets sit with them' He smiled and she smiled back, they made their way over and sat down, quite close next to each other.  
  
Hey Monica, hi Brad' Mulder said.  
  
Hey Mulder, hi John' Brad said back.   
  
Monica look on, wandering how they know each other. John notices and answers her unasked question.  
  
Brad is also on the football team and swimming team, that's how we know each other'   
  
He smiled, but for some reason Monica thinks that it was forced, she would have to ask him about that later. The conversation went from sports, music to relationships.  
  
So Monica how many boyfriends have you had' Mulder asked  
  
Mulder that's a little personal, if I were you Monica I wouldn't answer that question, it will come back to haunt you' John advised her.  
  
Thanks for the warning, I don't think I will answer that'   
  
She smiled her thanks. They continued talking until Mulder and John said they had to go to their next lessons. Leaving Brad and Monica to themselves.  
  
_Please review and tell me whether or not I should continue. Thanks a lot for reading _


	2. Kisses And Truths

_AUTHORS NOTE: I am not from america and have never been so I apologise if I get things about the college wrong and about the bar and about anything else I get wrong.  
_

  


Monica and Brad sat in silence for a few seconds, neither sure what to say. Brad broke the silence first.  
  
So is it nice living with them?' He asked.  
  
Yeah it is, they're great' She said with a smile on her face.  
  
Well can I walk you home?' Brad asked her, and with the sweet look on her face how could she say no.  
  
Sure'   
  
She replied and the smiles on both their faces became huge grins. As he walked her home they discussed a number of topics. When they reached her apartment door, they stood their facing each other. Not sure what to say.  
  
Thank you, for all the help today' Monica thanked him.  
  
Anytime you need help you can always come to me, I'll call you and we can arrange that date' He smiled hoping that she had remembered him asking her out.  
  
That would be nice' They exchanged phone numbers with each other before falling back into silence.  
  
Well I'll call you soon' Brad said.   
  
Monica thought he was gonna leave but all of a sudden she felt warm lips on hers, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss passionately. It was minutes before they pulled away, both with huge grins on their faces.  
  
See you later' Brad told her.  
  
Monica put her key in the door and entered, she didn't trust her voice to reply. She just nodded and smiled. She closed the door and lent against it for a few minutes, catching her breathe. No one else was home so she couldn't gossip with anyone. She went in her room and did her homework. She had work tonight and wanted to get her school work over and done with.   
  
CASSIE'S BAR  
7:30PM  
Monica had started work at 6:30 and so far was having a good time. She had received a lot of money in tips and was not complaining. She had flirted with a few of the guys but wasn't really that interested in any of them. She had just handed someone their beers when the door opened and John, Mulder and Dana all walked in. They saw her, smiled and walked over to the bar.  
  
Hey, so how's the job working out?' Dana asked her.  
  
Its going well I think, so what can I get you guys?' Monica answered then asked.  
  
Three beers please and one for yourself' John told her.  
  
Thank you very much' she said.   
  
She took out four beer and handed three over to them and kept one for herself, she took their money and placed it in the cash register. John, Dana and Mulder stayed by the bar and talked to her as she served other customers. They stayed for her entire shift until 10 o'clock talking to her. They walked home together, and Monica was dead tired. When they arrived at their apartment there was a dozen red roses on the front step. Dana bent down and read the card.  
  
Monica their for you' she said and handed the flowers and card to her. She read the card and smiled.  


_  
Dear Monica, I cant stop thinking about you ever since I met you and I hope you would like to go to a movie this friday night with me. Call me. Luv Brad  
_

  
So are you gonna go?' Dana asked her.  
  
Yes I am, he was so nice to me, I cant say no' Monica said with a smile. She put the roses in a vase.  
  
Put then on the fire place' Mulder told her.   
  
She put them their and smiled. She looked at John and saw that he wasn't smiling, she gave him a curious look and he nodded his head slightly indicating for her to follow him so they could talk. He led her to his room and closed the door.  
  
John what's wrong?' she asked.  
  
You cant go out with Brad' he simply stated. Monica raised her eye brows.  
  
And why is that?' she asked him.  
  
Because he's a user, he always goes for the new girls, seriously hurts them and they all end up regretting it' He told her.  
  
He isn't like that' she stated.  
  
Yes he is, trust me I know him better, he will hurt you' He tried to convince her.   
  
She didn't believe him and and went to walk out. But he grabbed her arm, swung her around and placed his lips on hers. She pulled back quickly and slapped him hard. She left the room without saying another word.  
  


_Thank you to people for reviewing, please keep it up I need to know what people think : )_


	3. Date Disaster

FRIDAY NIGHT  
Monica had been looking forward to this date all week. She was still mad at John and felt a little guilty for slapping him. But she didn't totally regret it. She had refused to talk to him, in fear she would say something she would later on regret. She was going to have a good time tonight, she was going to show John that he was wrong about Brad. Brad couldn't be a user he was way to nice to her. She spent hours deciding what to wear in the end she chose a short denim skirt and a black halter neck top. She spent a further hour making sure her makeup and hair looked nice. Because the cinema only being a ten minute walk, Brad and Monica walked hand in hand discussing general topics. They decided to see a horror film, neither Monica or Brad were into romance films.   
  
They sat at the back and Brad placed his arm around her shoulders, she lent her head into his shoulder and again couldn't believe that John thought this sweet, caring man was a user. They watched the film occasionally talking and more than a few times kissing. They walked out of the movie's and stood outside talking. They eventually leaned into each other for a long and passionate kiss, neither holder back, both letting their tongues explore. They wrapped their arms around each other. As the kiss continued Brad let his hand trail down to her ass. She didn't feel to comfy but didn't say anything. But once she felt his hand trail up her skirt to her inner thigh, that was way to far. She pulled back from the kiss and tried to push his hands away but he grabbed her wrists with his other hand.  
  
Let go of me' she told him in a strong voice.   
  
But he only pulled her closer and forcefully placed his lips on hers. She managed to pull back a knee him where it counted before running back towards the apartment. Not once looking back. As she ran she cried. John had been right. He had tried to warn her. But she didn't listen. And now this had happened. As she neared her apartment she pulled out her keys and opened the door, quickly closing it. She collapsed against the door crying uncontrollably. John heard and came running from his room. He saw her and instantly sat down next to her and pulled her to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck crying into his shoulder. He only held her. Never questioning.  
  
I'm so sorry...you were right...I'm sorry' She spoke in-between tears. He held her tighter.  
  
Its okay, your okay, its all right' Once she had calmed down and had nearly stopped crying John pulled away and looked into her teary eyes. What did he do?' John asked.  
  
We were kissing and his hand went up my skirt...when I tried to pull away he grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer...he forcefully kissed me and that's when I kneed him and ran'   
  
She still had tears travelling down her face, but not as many. John slowly pulled her up. It was then that she realised how tired she was. John noticed this. He wrapped one hand around her waist and took her hand with the other. He led her to her bedroom, were he laid her down and placed the covers over her. He was about to get off the bed and leave when he felt a hand grip his, he looked at Monica and saw her looking at him.  
  
Stay, please?' she asked and moved to make room for him in her bed.   
  
He nodded and got under the covers with her, where she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her. Just before she was completely asleep Monica felt him place a gently kiss on her forehead. They fell asleep in each others arms. Monica feeling safe and John happy that Monica wasn't hurt.  
  
_Should i continue? Let me know what you think. Big thanks to ATX , and don't worry about the spelling and grammar thing, i'm not a great speller anyway ; ) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me and please keep reviewing : )_


	4. Morning After

John woke around 8 AM, he was laying on his back and Monica was pressed up against his chest. Her laying across his chest and over his heart. John had one hand in her, the one that was over his heart and the other hand was wrapped around her, lightly stroking her smooth hair. She looked so peaceful he thought. He was going to make Brad pay for what he dried to do. Monica began to stir on hi chest, he looked at her and saw her eyes begin to flutter open, until they were fully open and were gazing at John.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't listen to you' Monica apologised. John tightened his grip on her.  
  
Your forgiven, I don't now how many more times I need to say that it wasn't your fault'


	5. Dance, Fight And Survive

_I apologise to Michelle Branch, I have borrowed your song and said that Monica wrote it, please don't sue me : ) I also apologise if colleges don't have dances or anything like that, I'm not from america and have never been so please forgive me!_  
  
It had been 3 weeks since Monica's terrible date with Brad, she had managed to keep away fro him. Every time they caught one another's eye he would give her the most evil grin she had ever seen. She couldn't believe that her instincts didn't pick up on him and what he was truly like. Mulder had been watching over her like a big brother would his younger sister. John on the other hand has been acting like a protective boyfriend, which Monica didn't mind at all. In a week was the christmas dance. John had asked her to go with him and she had never been so happy. Brad had sent her flowers asking for her to go with him. She had ripped the card up and thrown the flowers in the bin. Her and Dana had gone shopping for dresses, Dana had brought a baby pink colour dressed that was off the shoulder and went down to her ankle. Monica had brought a black dress, with black straps on the shoulders and it also went down to her ankles. She was excited beyond belief.   
  
The people who organised the dance have said that if any bands want to play any song then they could. Monica did want to, but she didn't think her songs were good enough. John had come home the day before the dance and heard a guitar playing and a beautiful voice singing. He walked into Monica's room and found that the heavenly voice was her and it was her who was playing the guitar. She had her eyes closed, and so did not see him come in and she continued to sing and play. Once she had finished the song John started clapping, she opened her eyes and was shocked.  
  
That was wonderful, you should play that at the dance' John told her.  
  
No I cant, its not good enough, I would be laughed off the stage' Monica looked towards the floor.  
  
No you wouldn't, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard' John told her truthfully.  
  
Okay I will' Monica told him.  
  
THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE  
John, Monica, Dana and Mulder all arrived together and saw that the hall had been beautiful decorated. They found a table and sat down, eating some cake, drink and talking. After a while Mulder and Dana got up to dance and John excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Monica on her own. She happily watched as Mulder and Dana danced. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Brad looking seductively at her. She stood up and was about to go and find John when Brad grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. She could smell the beer on his breathe and knew that he was partly drunk.  
  
You look absolutely beautiful tonight Monica' He whispered into her ear.  
  
Get away from me Brad' She sternly told him and tried to break free, but he wasn't letting go.  
  
You know you want me' He said before he forced his lips on hers.   
  
One of his hands was around her waist pulling her right up against him, so he could rub up against her. His other hand was at the back of her head so she couldn't pull away. All of a sudden she felt him be pulled off of her and saw John pulling him away from her and punch him in the nose. Brad fell to the floor, all the students formed a circle around them. As Brad was recovering John went over to Monica.  
  
Are you okay?' he asked.   
  
She just nodded at him. He turned back to Brad who was now upright and looking angrily at John. John walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar on his shirt.   
  
If you ever fucking touch her or go near her again i swear I'll make it so you wont be able to touch any one ever again. Got it?' John yelled at him. Brad pushed John away from him.  
  
What did I do? Its not like she doesn't like it' He looked at Monica seductively.   
  
Monica could feel the tears in her eyes threatening to come out at any second. What Brad said only enraged John. John leapt towards him, the two of them rolling around, punch one another. Mulder got in there and pulled Brad away. He literally sat on top on Brad and held him down.  
  
You ever go near her or come near us, you wont live to see another day'   
  
Mulder got off of Brad. Brad stood up and looked at Mulder, he then looked at Monica who was looking at John black eye and cut lip.  
  
Fine' Brad said and walked away leaving the dance.   
  
Mulder looked at John and Monica and saw that they were okay. Every one turned back to what they were doing. Mulder and Dana returned to dancing.  
  
Thank you' Monica said to John.  
  
Any time' he stated.   
  
Monica looked into his eyes and realised at that moment that she was in love. His blue eyes, the bluest she had ever seen, full of so much emotion. She saw that he cared for her and hoped that he felt the same as she did.  
  
Monica' John said.  
  
Yes?' Monica replied.  
  
Can I kiss you?' John asked.   
  
Monica couldn't believe that he was asking, she was on the verge of tears from all the emotion between the two of them.  
  
Definatley yes' she answered and a few seconds later felt the warmth of his lips on hers.  
  
Half an hour later found John, Monica, Dana and Mulder all dancing to the beat of the band that was playing. The song finished and everybody applauded. One of the students who organised it went up to the microphone.  
  
Our next performance is Monica Reyes singing I feel whole with her playing the guitar'   
  
Every one applauded as she walked up to the microphone with her guitar in her hands. She looked at John and he nodded, she smiled and started playing and singing.  


  
I cannot help it   
I couldn't stop it if I tried   
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside   
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain   
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?   
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole   
And there's no better feeling in the world   
But without you I'm alone   
And I'd rather be in love with you   
  
Turn out the lights now   
To see is to believe   
I just want you near me   
I just want you here with me   
And I'd give up everything only for you   
It's the least that I could do   
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole   
And there's no better feeling in the world   
But without you I'm alone   
And I'd rather be in love with you   
And I feel you holding me   
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?   
To be loved   
I can't explain it   
I know it's tough to be loved   
And I feel you holding me   
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole   
And there's no better feeling in the world   
But without you I'm alone   
And I'd rather be in love with you   
And I'd rather be in love   
Yes, I'd rather be in love   
Oh I'd rather be in love with you   
And I feel you holding me, oh  
  


As she finished the entire hall erupted in cheers. She got down off the stage as they brought up the next band. She walked to John and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
You were wonderful' he told her before he placed his lips on her.   
  
As the kiss became deeper and more passionate Monica thought about everything that had happened, coming up here from Mexico, moving into an apartment, getting a job, what happened with Brad and most of all she thought about John, how he had helped her ever since the first day they met. When she first came to America from Mexico, she wasn't sure she could survive and wasn't sure that it was the right decision to make. But now in John arms and his warm lips on hers, she knew she had made the right decision and she knew that she would survive as long as John was always by her side.   
  
THE END!!  
  
_I want to say a BIG THANKS to ATX, without your suggestion of the punch up this chapter would not have been written and this story would have never been finished and thank you ATX for reading and reviewing every time i updated. Thank you to everyone else who read and reviewed, i wouldn't have finished without you all : )_


End file.
